Uskies
Uskie Tribes of Dartuth * Dartuth is populated by several large humanoid tribes. The tribes are territorial with frequents skirmishes over scarce resources. The Karmak maintain overall tyrannical dominance over a majority. Karmak * Dominant desert tribe of Dartuth who dwell in the city of Gom, pledged loyalty to Kleda - a Priestess of wrath, also referred to as The Mantis. They control the river that runs through the valley of Gom and pillage other tribes Rhythern * Highly nomadic desert tribe. Small, and relatively weak when it comes to physical skirmishes. Strengths lie in their ability to flee. They’re highly adaptable and resilient in nature with a strong working knowledge of different terrain, and how to survive in different areas. Named after the flighty Rhythern birds, prominent in this region. They reside heavily in the Ruheth Canyons ** Abilities: All Rhytherns form a symbiotic relationship with a Sanvi, a type of demon that latches onto a soul as it transitions into the afterlife, what the Rhythern call the veil. Sanvi can take on a range of physical attributes *** Rhythern Classifications: Their people have three classifications to train through 1) Illadari (can see zee-demons) 2) Olladari (can hear/understand zee-demons), 3) Aelladari (can speak to zee-demons in zee demonic tongue). For someone who has achieved each classification, they are called Bazyls. Sothales * Scavengers and Traders who will sell anyone/anything for the right price. Little loyalty between these folk. Will funnel all types of delicious goodies into the City of Gom and have a trading relationship established with the Karmak Tilthans * Collect/farm desert beasts, worship the Tobue (Gigantic man-eating sand lizards) Rivvil * A balanced nomad-like society, mostly surviving on hunting the various desert beasts. Without any specific speciality, the Rivvil strong suite is that they can function perfectly without any outside interference. While they do trade with the other tribes of Dartuth, it’s not crucial for the survival of the clan. The leadership of the tribe is shared between three, equal council members. Similarly, the tribe is divided into three classes, each of which elect their own representative in the council: ** Kaimahi are the backbone of the tribe in everyday life. This group includes craftsmen, hunters, traders, and the people alike. Being born into a Kaimahi family usually means you’re gonna end up a Kaimahi yourself. ** Toa are tasked with the defense of the tribe, they spend their time guarding the area, scouting, but also hunting to support the hunters with the foodsupply. In case of war, the Kaimahi and Rongoa will join the warriors to form a full-scale army, with the warriors forming the elite troops and generals. Like with the Kaimahi , becoming a Toa is mostly hereditary: if your parents were warriors, you’ll most likely end up one yourself. Whatever you do, don’t get caught by the Toa, your death will be slow and painful, through a ritual named the Tuko Iho. ** Rongoa are the one exception to the mostly ‘parent to child’-culture when it comes to roles within the tribe. Anyone born with some kind of magical talent will get the chance to explore that talent to the fullest. As for their tasks, it largely depends on the talents they’ve received, and support the tribe accordingly. As of now, the magical tradition of the Rivvil seems to be largely based on plants/herbs/stones/etc. and their magical properties, which has largely to do with the talent of the current elected Rongoa. Other * Daruth is populated by a plethora of smaller tribes of less notoriety.